


Error; 404 friend not found.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blushing, Developing Friendships, Gay Robots, Holding Hands, Hugs, Imaginary Friends, Imagination, M/M, Relationship(s), Robot Feels, Robots, Short, Short & Sweet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Boyd meets a temporary mild glitch.





	Error; 404 friend not found.

Boyd was drawing a picture again. He reached for a yellow crayon that wasn't there like it was a few seconds ago. The young gray bird looked to the crayon box in confusion. His mind could calculate billions beyond that of normal comparison, yet the math wasn't adding up. The yellow eyed child scanned the room, finding his answer right next to him. Boyd Drake sat up to eye level with the odd duckling that somehow appeared. "Hello, I'm Boyd!" He greeted, deciding to be polite to the anomaly child. 

The yellow dressed duckling looked up, blinking in confusion. "You can see me?" The young duck baffled at this. Boyd blinked in surprise and confused at the unusual statement. He chuckled to the unknown child, "Yes, Why? Is that strange?" The unborn puzzled on these questions before nodding. Boyd not so Beaks cocked both his eye and he head. The mystery boy was making him curious. The errored born one held out his hand. "Can you hold my hand?" The bow tied kid quickly compiled to the request. Holding his hand made the grey bird feel yellow like a smiley face. Like the stranger was dressed in. 

Happy. 

Boyd smiled brightly at this. He looked to his own face and found himself blushing. It was all so new and exciting to the new bird that he giggled. The mistake made by many hands blushed back, noting aloud, "You are adorable." That's when young boy noticed something, his yellow crayon. The less than a week old kid asked, "Can I have my crayon back please?" The glitch handed it over without much fuss, shrugging even. The cheerful young man hugged his new friend as a thank you for returning the crayon. 

The gray bird went back to drawing, alone in the room.

The End.


End file.
